


Viisi puolikasta

by toyhto



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e01 The Six Thatchers, Gen, M/M, One-Shot, POV Sherlock Holmes, The Six Thatchers Spoilers
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9211007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhto/pseuds/toyhto
Summary: Nyt hänen varmaan pitäisi sanoa jotain sellaista mitä ihmiset yleensä sanovat. John odottaa jotain eikä hän tiedä mitä se on.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Halusin kirjoittaa neloskauden ensimmäisen jakson synkissä mutta niin houkuttelevissa fiiliksissä jotain ennen kuin seuraava jakso tulee ja pyöräyttää canonin taas uuteen suuntaan! Tämä tarina spoilaa The Six Thatchers -jaksoa niin paljon kuin suinkin ehtii.

”John – ”  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, rouva Hudson sanoo ja nostaa punaisen ilmapallon lattialta, ”Sherlock, olen niin – ”  
  
_Pois._ Hän kääntyy ympäri ja rouva Hudsonin ääni katoaa. Kolmikymppinen nainen vetää verhoja kiinni toisella puolella katua, väsynyt, ehkä yötöitä, ei, käärii hihoja, lapsi. Huutava lapsi. Hän painaa silmät kiinni. Ehkä pitäisi vielä yrittää. Hän voisi koputtaa oveen. Molly avaisi, Molly tai joku muu, mutta rouva Hudson on täällä, peruuttaa tyhjä tarjotin kädessään kohti ovea, tunteeko John muita ihmisiä? Ehkä John tänään -  
  
”Jätä se”, hän sanoo.  
  
Rouva Hudson vastaa, mutta hän ei kuuntele. Rouva Hudson asettaa ilmapallon pöydänreunalle. Tarjotin on yhä kädessä. Nyt, askeleita, kohta hän on yksin. Hän odottaa, että rouva Hudson on rappusissa, harvinaisen hidasta, nainen on tosiaan huolissaan hänestä. Hän nielaisee. Liikaa tunteita, niiden määrää täytyy vähentää. Rintakehää kiristää. Ilmapallo lojuu pöydällä. Hän painaa kämmenet nojatuolin selkänojaa vasten. Mitä John tekisi nyt? Mitä John sanoisi? John lähtisi ehkä kaljalle, ei kannata seurata Johnia tässä asiassa. Hän painaa pään alemmas, sydän hakkaa, pulssi on epämiellyttävän nopea mutta hengittäminen ei auta. Hän ei saa sitä loppumaan.  
  
Ehkä hänen pitäisi soittaa Johnille. John vastaisi vihaisella äänellä. Hän sulkisi silmät ja hengittäisi, _keskity, keskity_. John olisi hieman hengästynyt, ehkä itkemisestä. Hän yrittäisi olla ajattelematta. Hän keskittyisi siihen että John vastasi hänelle. Sitten hän selittäisi ja John kuuntelisi häntä, varmasti kuuntelisi, John ei löisi luuria hänen korvaansa vaikka olisi kuinka vihainen. John odottaisi ja hän puhuisi niin kauan että John antaisi hänelle anteeksi tai edes sanoisi että kyllä, hän voi tulla sinne. Hän ottaisi taksin. Ulkona sataisi, pohjoistuulta viisi meriä sekunnissa, kaulukset täytyisi nostaa pystyyn. Taksimatka kestäisi noin kahdeksan minuuttia. Hän kävelisi etuovelle ja avaisi sen, hiljainen asunto, ei ääniä, Rosie nukkuisi. John istuisi sohvalla ja nousisi seisomaan, kun hän pysähtyisi ovensuuhun.  
  
”Hei, Sherlock.”  
  
Hän nielaisee. ”Molly. Onko hän – ”  
  
” _Sherlock_ ”, Molly sanoo ja hän sulkee silmänsä, ”ole kiltti ja lopeta soittaminen. John ei halua puhua sinulle nyt.”  
  
”Nyt?” hän kuulee kysyvänsä, ääni tärisee, täytyy rauhoittua. Tunnetila ei vaikuta tahdonvaraiselta. ” _Nyt?_ Olen yrittänyt kaksi päivää – ”  
  
”Se on lyhyt aika”, Molly sanoo vähän hiljaisemmalla äänellä, askeleita, Molly kävelee jonnekin, ehkä Johnin luo? Tai kauemmas Johnista. Luultavasti kauemmas. Hän tarttuu punaiseen ilmapalloon ja kävelee se kädessään nojatuolille. John oli idiootti kun kuvitteli, ettei hän huomaisi eroa. ”Anna hänelle vähän enemmän aikaa, Sherlock.”  
  
” _Aikaa_ ”, hän toistaa. Ei ihme että Mycroft katsoi häntä sellaisella katseella tänä aamuna. _Rouva Hudson kertoi ettet ole syönyt kertaakaan sen jälkeen_ , Mycroft sanoi ja tuijotti häntä, ja hän tuijotti takaisin vaikka tiesi että se kaikki näkyi hänen kasvoiltaan. _Tiedät mitä äiti ajattelee sellaisesta. Syö tuo paahtoleipä, Sherlock, tai vannon että soitan hänelle._  
  
Molly nielaisee. ”Sherlock, hänen vaimonsa on – ”  
  
”Kuollut”, hän sanoo, tuntuu ontolta. Kaikki ne ihmiset ruumishuoneella. Hän ei koskaan käsittänyt miltä se tuntui. Ehkä hän ei käsitä vieläkään. John piti kiinni Maryn kasvoista ja katsoi häntä ja sanoi – , ”Molly, minä olin paikalla.”  
  
”Tiedän”, Molly sanoo, ”tiedän, mutta, Sherlock… odota muutama päivä. Tai viikko. Ehkä viikko. Se saattaa auttaa.”  
  
”Viikko?” Hän puraisee itseään huuleen, naurettavaa, hän ei osaa muuta kuin toistaa Mollyn sanoja. ”Mitä sinä kuvittelet että minä teen – ”  
  
”Minun täytyy mennä”, Molly sanoo. ”Olen pahoillani, Sherlock.”  
  
Hän avaa suunsa. Ehkä John tuli huoneeseen. Ehkä John seisoo nyt ovensuussa ja katsoo Mollya. Molly laittaa hitaasti puhelimen alas. Varmasti John tietää että se oli hän. Molly ojentaa puhelimen takaisin Johnille. John katsoo puhelinta. Hän painaa silmät kiinni ja puristaa sormet nojatuolin käsinojiin, Johnin nojatuoli, hänen ei pitäisi istua tässä. Johnin pitäisi olla täällä. Johnin pitäisi nyt huokaista syvään ja kiroilla, ja sitten John soittaisi hänelle ja hän selittäisi. Hän pyytäisi anteeksi. Hän sanoisi että hän oli väärässä, ei olisi pitänyt mainita pientä asuntoa ja huonoa palkkaa, ei mutaa kengissä. Olisi pitänyt soittaa Mycroftille heti. Olisi pitänyt käskeä Marya pysymään kauempana. Ehkä Mary olisi elossa. Pelkkää arvailua ja he molemmat tietäisivät sen, mutta John kuulisi hänen äänensä ja tietäisi että hän on pahoillaan, oikeasti pahoillaan, niin pahoillaan että hetkittäin tuntuu ettei hän saa hengitettyä. Käsittämätöntä.  
  
Hän nousee seisomaan ja asettaa ilmapallon nojatuolille. Viikko? Pelkkää ajanhukkaa. Ei hän kestä viikkoa, ei varmaan edes päivää enää. Ehkä hän voisi mennä asemalle. Lestradella saattaisi olla vielä jotain jäljellä, vaikka hän selvittikin ne seitsemän ryöstöä eilen. Tylsää ilman Johnia, tai ehkä se johtui rikosten laadusta. Pöydällä on teemuki, mutta se on väärä, John ei ikinä käyttänyt tätä mukia. Ehkä rouva Hudson jätti mukin siihen. Hän tarttuu mukiin, kylmää, tee on ollut paikallaan ainakin puoli tuntia. Joko on iltapäivä? Ei, vasta kaksikymmentäkaksi yli yksitoista. Hän ei millään selviä viikkoa.  
  
Sade on yltynyt. Hän vetää kauluksia ylöspäin. Rouva Hudson raottaa ikkunaverhoja. Jos hän nyt kääntyisi ympäri, nainen säpsähtäisi ja saattaisi ensi kerralla jättää hänet rauhaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan viitsi, liikaa vaivaa. Sitä paitsi rouva Hudson huolehtii ettei hän kuole nälkään ennen kuin John antaa hänelle anteeksi. Ensimmäinen taksi menee ohi, hän potkaisee vesipostia, huono idea. Toinen pysähtyy. Kioskin katoksen alla valvontakamera kääntyy kohti häntä, mutta hän ei välitä. Tällä kertaa Mycroftin täytyy tulla pysäyttämään hänet henkilökohtaisesti.  
  
Hän ehtii löytää oikean henkilön, vaikeaa tähän aikaan päivästä, parhaat nukkuvat vielä. Nainen väittää että erä on hyvä, suorastaan loistava, ja hän kuvittelee miten John seisoo hänen edessään ja sanoo _tuollainen määrä olisi voinut tappaa sinut._ Hän nauraisi. John pudistelisi päätään ja painaisi suutaan tiukemmin kiinni, naurettavaa, niin kuin se muka vaikuttaisi hänen päätöksiinsä. Niin kuin John muka välittäisi niin paljon. Hän kaivaisi lompakkonsa esiin. John astuisi hänen luokseen, refleksit, tarttuisi häntä takin liepeistä. Hän nauraisi. John nuolaisisi huuliaan ja sanoisi _helvetti, Sherlock, ei tämä ole hauskaa._ Hän vain katsoisi. John katsoisi takaisin ja sitten äkkiä päästäisi hänet irti, he huojuisivat molemmat, hän suoristaisi takkiaan, John pyörähtäisi ympäri ja kiroilisi lisää, nainen olisi häipynyt paikalta kokaiinin kanssa.  
  
”Sherlock.”  
  
Hän ojentaa seteliä. Nainen epäröi.  
  
”Etkö olisi voinut tulla minuuttia myöhemmin?” hän sanoo, kun nainen vetää hitaasti kätensä takaisin, kääntyy ja kävelee pois.  
  
Mycroft pysähtyy hänen vierelleen ja tuijottaa kujaa, jonne nainen on jo kadonnut. Hän voisi juosta perään. Hyvällä tuurilla hän saisi kokaiininsa. Mycroft tietenkin löytäisi hänet ja veisi jonnekin, ehkä Baker Streetille, ehkä sairaalaan, saarnaisi hänelle koko matkan ja saattaisi jopa soittaa äidille. Silkkaa kärsimystä, mutta ainakin hän olisi aineissa.  
  
”Tarvitsetko kyydin?”  
  
Hän kääntyy ympäri. Taksi on tietenkin lähtenyt. Mycroftin limusiini seisoo hänen edessään. ”Oletko nähnyt hänet?”  
  
”En henkilökohtaisesti”, Mycroft sanoo ja huokaisee. ”Mutta hän näyttää juuri siltä kuin voisi odottaakin. Uskoisin.”  
  
” _Mycroft._ ”  
  
”Liian vähän unta, arvelisin kahta ja puolta tuntia. Yhteensä. Verensokeri jatkuvasti alhaalla.”  
  
Hän ohittaa limusiinin. Toinen Mycroftin seuralaisista väistää juuri ennen kuin hän kävelee miehen kumoon.  
  
”Mene kotiin”, Mycroft huutaa hänen peräänsä. ”Tee jotain mitä ihmiset yleensä tekevät. Katso vaikka televisiota ja syö keksejä.”  
  
Hänen naurahduksensa kuulostaa epätavallisen katkeralta.  
  
”John Watson tarvitsee vain aikaa”, Mycroft sanoo. ”Sellaisia ihmiset ovat.”  
  
Vanha mies väistää häntä ja melkein törmää liikennemerkkiin. Mies kiroilee. Miehen koira tuijottaa häntä. Hän kiihdyttää tahtia. Mycroft ei sentään seuraa häntä. Hän voisi mennä Baker Streetille. Rouva Hudson keittäisi hänelle lisää teetä. Lestrade saattaisi tulla käymään, joku keskinkertainen juttu, kioskiryöstö eikä edes murhaa, hän teeskentelisi kiinnostunutta. Lestrade ja rouva Hudson vilkaisisivat toisiaan ja kuvittelisivat ettei hän huomaa. Hän ottaisi kansion. Ehkä hän unohtaisi hetkeksi, ja sitten hän selittäisi Johnille yksityiskohtia ja tajuaisi lopulta, että John on poissa ja että punainen ilmapallo on tyhjentynyt ja valunut lattialle.  
  
Hän on läpimärkä kun taksi pysähtyy kadunreunaan. Kuljettaja aikoo sanoa jotain, mutta hän vilkaisee miestä terävästi, kolme lasta, vanhin korkeakoulussa, ongelmia, käyttää ehkä huumeita. Jos Mycroft ei tunkisi sitä omahyväistä nenäänsä joka asiaan, hänkin käyttäisi parhaillaan. Hän nojaa ikkunaan. Tuolta kadulta he löysivät sen naisen, joka oli jätetty roskakatoksen viereen ilman kenkiä, luodinreikä otsassa. John kiroili, vaikka oli ilmiselvää ettei siitä olisi mitään hyötyä. Hän painaa päänsä selkänojaa vasten. Liikenne on kohtuullisen vilkasta, ei mitään omituista, ei mitään poikkeavaa. Lontoo ei tajua, ettei John istu hänen vieressään taksin takapenkillä. Hän asettaa kätensä Johnin penkkiä vasten ja vetää sen sitten pois.  
  
He ovat jo melkein perillä. Kohta taksi pysähtyy Baker Streetin eteen. Hän maksaa ja nousee kyydistä. Rouva Hudson on keittänyt teetä ja vilkuilee häntä paheksuvasti. Hän sulkisi oven naisen nenän edestä jos jaksaisi. Rouva Hudson seuraa häntä. Hän istuu Johnin nojatuolilla ja puristaa käsiä nyrkkiin. Milloin siitä tuli tällaista? Joskus hän pystyi mainiosti elämään ilman John Watsonia.  
  
”Käänny ympäri.”  
  
Taksikuski vilkaisee häntä. Hän antaa uuden osoitteen. Pulssi kiihtyy taas, käsittämätön oire, täysin irrationaalinen. Sade kiihtyy. Hänen pitäisi pyytää kuskia pysähtymään, hypätä pois ja kävellä ihan minne tahansa muualle. Mycroftin valvontakamerat löytäisivät hänet kyllä. Mycroft varmaan lähettäisi hänet äidin ja isän luo. Äiti keittäisi hänelle teetä ja käärisi villahuopaan. _Aivan kamalaa se mitä tapahtui Mary Watsonille_ , äiti sanoisi. Hän muistaisi miten John halasi Maryn ruumista ja huusi. Hän vain seisoi siellä eikä voinut tehdä mitään. Mary vietiin pois ja John käveli ohi katsomatta häneen.  
  
”Olemme perillä”, kuski sanoo ja hän hätkähtää.  
  
Hän vetää takin kaulukset ylös. Nurmikko on märkä. Naapuri ulkoiluttaa koiraa. Hän kävelee eteenpäin mutta askeleet hidastuvat. Ei ole mitään mitä hän voisi sanoa. Hän pysähtyy puoleenväliin eikä saa itseään enää liikkeelle. Vesi valuu niskaan. Ehkä hän saa flunssan ja Mycroft on vahingoniloinen. Huivi on pudonnut jonnekin. Hän suoristaa takin olkapäitä. Nyt pitäisi kävellä etuovelle ja koputtaa. John saattaa lyödä häntä. Hän ei väistäisi. Hän kaatuisi alimmalle portaalle ja ottaisi kädellä vastaan. Ranne luultavasti murtuisi. Hänen takkinsa olisi mudassa, kasvot olisivat mudassa. John kiroilisi. Hän pyörähtäisi selälleen ja katsoisi taivasta. Vettä sataisi naamaan. John kumartuisi hänen viereensä, painaisi polvet mutaan ja kämmenen hänen poskeaan vasten. Hän kääntäisi päätään. John tuijottaisi häntä vihaisena ja pettyneenä mutta ei vetäisi kättään pois.  
  
” _Luoja_ ”, joku sanoo. Hän nostaa katseensa. Molly pitää ulko-ovea auki ja pudistelee päätään suu yhä puolittain avoimena.  
  
”Minun pitää puhua Johnille”, hän sanoo, ”pitää pyytää anteeksi.”  
  
”En usko että se auttaa”, Molly sanoo. ”Mene kotiin. Sinä vilustut ja – ”  
  
Molly sulkee suunsa ja nielaisee. Hän katsoo miten Molly irrottaa otteensa ovenreunasta ja katoaa sisälle. Kengät ovat täynnä vettä. Hän nostaa leukaansa, ja John pysähtyy ovensuuhun.  
  
John sanoo hänen nimensä.  
  
Hän ottaa askeleen eteenpäin.  
  
John työntää kädet taskuihin ja kääntyy ympäri. Hän nielaisee. Pulssi on kohonnut, kädet hikoavat, hengitys ei kulje. John nuolaisee huuliaan ja vilkaisee häntä. Jos John nyt sulkee oven, hän seisoo tässä kunnes Mycroftin pukumiehet hakevat hänet.  
  
”Tule sisään”, John sanoo.  
  
Hän kävelee nurmikon poikki. Jalat tuntuvat kankeilta, omituista, ehkä kylmyys on mennyt polviin. Hän pysähtyy eteiseen. Sukista jää märät jäljet matolle, ja John katsoo niitä mutta ei sano mitään. Mollyn ja Rosien keskustelu kuuluu keittiöstä. John istuutuu sohvalle ja tuijottaa häntä kädet ristittynä polvien päälle, ja hän jää matolle seisomaan.  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoo.  
  
John kääntää katseensa sivuun. ”Voi luoja, _Sherlock_ – ”  
  
”Anteeksi”, hän sanoo uudestaan. ”Olin liian itsevarma. Olin omahyväinen. Se oli minun vikani. Olin – ”  
  
”Ole hiljaa”, John sanoo ja puristaa sormiaan nyrkkiin. ”Niin olit, tietenkin olit, sinä olet aina omahyväinen paskiainen, sellainen sinä vain _olet_ , ja me tiesimme… hän tiesi…”  
  
”Olen pahoillani”, hän sanoo, ”olen hirvittävän pahoillani, minä – ”  
  
”Tiedän”, John sanoo ja nousee seisomaan. Hän astuu syrjään, kun John kävelee hänen ohitseen ja painaa kämmenet seinää vasten. ”Helvetti, _tiedän_ että olet pahoillasi ja se… se ei ole ollut aina mitenkään itsestään selvää. Joskus jopa ajattelin, että ehkä sinä et kykene… Mutta nyt tiedän. Tiesin sen koko ajan. Tiesin sen jo akvaariolla, kun hän… kun sinä… _Sherlock.”  
  
_ John kääntyy häntä kohti ja puree hampaat kiinni alahuuleen. Hän osaa vain tuijottaa. John pudistelee hitaasti päätään ja hän seisoo siinä ja tuijottaa. Pulssi kiihtyy. Häntä melkein huimaa, naurettavaa, oire on varmasti psykosomaattinen mutta silti hän pohtii, mitä John tekisi jos hän pyörtyisi lattialle. Nyt hänen varmaan pitäisi sanoa jotain sellaista mitä ihmiset yleensä sanovat. John odottaa jotain eikä hän tiedä mitä se on.  
  
”Anteeksi.”  
  
”Helvetin helvetti”, John mutisee ja ottaa askeleen häntä kohti. Hän yrittää väistää mutta on aivan liian hidas. John puristaa hänen käsivarttaan märän takin läpi. ”Minä tiedän jo että olet pahoillasi. Sano jotain muuta. Tai mieluummin älä sano mitään.”  
  
”Olet vihainen”, hän sanoo ja John riuhtaisee häntä käsivarresta.  
  
”Niin olen, ihan helvetin vihainen, hän oli minun _vaimoni._ Luulin että meistä tulisi vanhoja yhdessä. Mutta hän… Sherlock, Mycroft soitti minulle.”  
  
Hän vetää syvään henkeä. Elintoiminnot vaikuttavat epävakailta. ”Mitä?”  
  
John nieleskelee. ”Hän soitti. Eilen. En aikonut vastata, mutta… ajattelin että hän tulee seuraavaksi käymään. Hän kertoi mitä Mary teki.”  
  
”John.”  
  
John pudistelee päätään suu puristettuna tiukasti kiinni.  
  
” _John._ ”  
  
”Hän otti luodin”, John sanoo ja selvittää kurkkuaan, ”hän otti sen vaikka se oli tarkoitettu sinulle.”  
  
Hän avaa suunsa mutta ei osaa sanoa mitään. _John. John Watson._ Ainoa ihminen jolla on koskaan ollut todella väliä. Ainoa ihminen joka saa hengityksen juuttumaan hänen kurkkuunsa. Hän nielaisee ja John puristaa hänen käsivarttaan lujempaa.  
  
”Mitä helvettiä minä nyt teen?” John kysyy ja tuijottaa häntä.  
  
”En tiedä”, hän sanoo.  
  
John puree hampaat kiinni alahuuleen. Hän tarttuu Johnia olkapäistä, kun mies puristaa suunsa kiinni ja hengittää sisään lyhyillä vedoilla. Joku toinen tietäisi mitä nyt pitäisi tehdä. Hän voisi tietenkin huutaa Mollya, Molly tulisi ja sitten John lakkaisi puristamasta hänen käsivarttaan, ja ehkä Molly keittäisi Johnille teetä ja laittaisi Johnin sohvalle istumaan ja hän itse vain seisoisi tässä eikä tietäisi mitä tehdä.  
  
Hän painaa kätensä Johnin kaulalle. John vilkaisee häntä silmät suurina ja kääntää katseensa saman tien sivuun. Sydän hakkaa pään sisällä. John tuijottaa lattiaa mutta ei liikahda, ei astu kauemmas eikä työnnä häntä pois eikä lyö häntä, ja sekunnit kuluvat. Hän ei uskalla hengittää. Johnin kaula tuntuu lämpimältä.  
  
”Tämä on nyt jotenkin”, John aloittaa, ”hirvittävän paljon, aivan hirvittävän paljon _liikaa._ Ehkä jos… jos saisin… täytyy saada teetä.”  
  
”Teetä”, hän toistaa.  
  
John nyökyttelee päätään katsomatta häneen. ”Niin. Teetä. Minun täytyy keittää teetä.”  
  
”Minä teen sen”, hän sanoo ja päästää irti Johnista.  
  
John ei kuitenkaan päästä irti hänestä.  
  
Hän tuijottaa ensin Johnin sormia. John nostaa hitaasti katseensa häneen ja hän katsoo takaisin, vaikka hän ei lainkaan tiedä mitä pitäisi sanoa tai tehdä tai mitä täällä ylipäänsä nyt tapahtuu. John vetää syvään henkeä ja suoristaa sitten selkänsä. Jostain kuuluu Rosien itkua.  
  
”Luulen että voisimme”, John sanoo ja nielaisee, ”tai siis, mikäli et pahastu, voisi olla… tämä asunto tuntuu jotenkin niin kolkolta ja tyhjältä, ja suoraan sanottuna… en ole oikeastaan nukkunut. Lainkaan. Sen jälkeen. Tuntuisi hyvältä… olla jossain muualla.”  
  
”Tulkaa kotiin”, hän sanoo.  
  
John nyökkää. Hän katsoo miten John irrottaa otteensa hänestä ja työntää sitten hartiat taaksepäin. Johnin silmät ovat punaisemmat kuin yleensä. Hänen oma hengityksensä kulkee edelleen huonosti.  
  
”Hyvä”, John sanoo. ”Nyt minä keitän meille teetä.”


End file.
